injustice_2_mobilefandomcom-20200223-history
Block
Block is an action that reduces basic damage taken by 50% and special damage by 25%. It can be performed by tapping the bottom left corner and holding, or holding two fingers on the screen. Block can allow you to take damage while preserving the combo meter from Basic Attacks. Block breaker Block can be disabled by block breaking attacks, including: *Crouch attack performed by the opponent swiping down *Justice League The Flash makes the all Justice League heroes' first special 1 block breaking *Enraged Bane's specials after taking a special himself *Dark Supergirl and Multiverse Armored Supergirl's tag-in interrupt *Shazam's Retribution of Zeus-triggered Roaring Strike Special block ignores block breakers, other than Dark Supergirl and Multiverse Armored Supergirl's tag-in interrupt, and occasionally Justice League The Flash's special 2. Special block Several Might class heroes have an ability (usually the special 2) that functions as an enhanced block (with various names, see below). While using this ability (you only need to tap once), power is continuously drained at 1 bar per second, increased by certain enemy effects (Horrific Scarecrow, Multiverse Black Lightning, and Black Adam's Storm Cloud). Damage is greatly reduced and additionally reflected based on the level on the ability. They all require you to have at least 1 bar of power available to initiate and have the same icon. Enhanced block starts at 30% incoming damage reflected, and -60% incoming damage, with both increasing 0.5% per level, up to 64.5% reflection and -94.5% incoming damage. Due to how percentage damage reduction works mathematically, instead of diminishing returns on each level, it actually becomes more powerful with each upgrade (level 1 to 2 essentially reduces 1.25% more damage from -60% to -60.5%, while level 69 to 70 reduces 8.333% from -94% to -94.5%). Be warned there is no cooldown to turning off special block; if you tap special block twice in rapid succession, it will turn it on and off again, and prevent you from reactivating it during the brief following ability global cooldown. Using a basic attack will stop you from special blocking. However, during an enemy special, the game would sometime prevent you from accidentally using basics (since you would generally want to special block the special and using basics can't do any damage anyway). Reflect damage ignores enemy defence, and it also ignores your own defence when calculating how much damage is reflected. Special block abilities *Wonder Woman (Shield Block) *Warrior Queen Wonder Woman (Shield Block) *Amazon Wonder Woman (Bracelet Block) *Mythic Wonder Woman (Bracelet Block) *Gorilla Grodd (character) (Psi Shield) (all versions) *Superman (character) (Super Block) (all versions except Classic Superman who does not have any special block) Mechanical differences *They can be activated as long as the hero is standing, even if they are being staggered by blows, including specials. Specials that knock the opponent into the air (such as Harley Quinn's Bullet Frenzy) will prevent enhanced block from being used if the hero isn't blocking during that launching hit. *Enhanced block cannot be disabled by most block breaking attacks, with the exception of Justice League The Flash's s2 occasionally block breaking on the last hit. *Enhanced block functions as a special attack that can be interrupted by Dark Supergirl and Multiverse Armored Supergirl's passives (but Darkseid's passive cannot interrupt it; it is not unblockable in the first place, unlike the others) *Enhanced block is an ability that has the same global cooldown when used same as all other abilities. They also cannot be used when specials are disabled, or during Unbreakable Cyborg or Primal Swamp Thing's revival animations (therefore, you must use normal block to avoid being knocked down). *Enhanced block can still be used when normal block is disabled by Sonic Black Canary's Sonic Blast. *Enhanced block is not negated by Lethal attacks. Trivia *Doctor Fate used to reduce the rate of enhanced block power drain to 0.5 bars per second but no longer does so. *The damage reduction for basic attacks and specials have been switched from the first Injustice Mobile, presumably due to basic attacks' much higher damage potential in Injustice 2 Mobile. *In the first mobile game, there was no dedicated block button on the screen, and you must hold down two fingers to block. In this game, both methods can be used. Category:Game Mechanics